


Dunkler Schnee

by Herzeloyde



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzeloyde/pseuds/Herzeloyde
Summary: Roy hatte Ed das Autofahren beigebracht und Havoc würde die Situation den Preis nennen, den das Universum dafür verlangte, dass er seine Unfähigkeit weitergab. Roy nannte es „seit Stunden in einer Schneewehe feststecken“, aber ihn fragte ja keiner.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Dunkler Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ed and Roy are snowed-in. (House level)  
> Word count: 2309

An einem besonders langweiligen Nachmittag, hatte Roy von seinem Bugetbericht aufgesehen und den schmollenden, noch gelangweilteren Teenager, der auf seinem Bürosofa rumhing, gefragt: „Fullmetal, kannst du eigentlich Autofahren?“ Und irgendwie, er konnte später, als Riza ihn anstarrte, den Vorgang nicht mehr rekonstruieren, war es dazu gekommen, dass er und Ed auf dem Paradeplatz herumkurvten und er Dinge sagte wie: „Langsam den Gang kommen lassen … LANGSAM!“ Obwohl er selbst noch nie in seinem Leben den Gang hatte langsam kommen lassen. 

Und dann sagte er: „Und vorsichtig nach links … Springen Sie ein aus dem Weg, Soldat! … DAS ANDERE LINKS, FULLMETAL!“ 

Und dann: „Deine Füße erreichen die Pedale. Da hatte ich ja meine Zweifel.“ Und der Rest war Geschichte. Laute, amüsante Geschichte und er bereute es nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, als Riza am Abend einen Stempel so fest auf seine Unterschrift setze, dass der Schreibtisch wackelte.

***

Inzwischen bereute er es mehr.

„Nun denn“, sagte Roy, während der Motor mit einem Zischen erstarb und fette Schneeflocken die Windschutzscheibe füllten. „Und was hast du die letzten zehn Jahre so gemacht, Fullmetal?“

„Erstens: Nenn mich nicht so!“, knurrte Ed und drehte erneut den Zündschlüssel. Das Auto gab nicht einmal mehr ein Japsen von sich. „Und zweitens: Als wüsstest du das nicht genau, General Spionageabwehr.“ Er drehte den Schlüssel. Nichts.

„Ach nein“, sagte Roy und winkte elegant ab. Ed verdrehte die Augen. „Ich arbeite in einem winzigen Bereich der internen Ermittlungen. Kaum zu erwähnen. Quasi unbedeutend.“

„Bullshit“, sagte Ed. „General Durken hat geheult, als du ihn aus seinem Büro geholt hast. In der Zeitung gab es ein Bild. Shit, der Kerl hat es verdient.“ Ed schüttelte sich angewidert. Dann drehte er mehrmals kräftig am Zündschlüssel. Nichts.

Ed legte beide Hände auf das Lenkrad und starrte in die inzwischen blickdichte Schneeschicht. 

***

Roy war Ed - absolutes Pfadfinderehrenwort! - zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Er und Riza waren morgens in das kleine Dorf Techte gefahren, kaum eine Stunde von Central City entfernt, weil gewisse Personen von gewissem Rang gewisse Andeutungen gemacht hatten. Am Ende des Tages war jemand verhaftet worden und hatte mit dem Prototyp einer streng geheimen Militärwaffe auf Riza gezielt. Ed war aufgetaucht und hatte Jemandem einen Tritt ins Gesicht verpasst und der Schuss war so knapp an Roys Ohr vorbei gesaust, dass er die Wärme der Kugel auf seiner Wange gefühlt hatte. Dann kam die Polizei und sie hatten Aussagen machen müssen, die in Rizas und Roys Fall nur zu knapp 50% der Wahrheit entsprachen und in Eds gut über die Hälfte aus Schimpfwörtern bestanden hatten. Und als die Polizisten sich endlich hatten überreden lassen Ed wieder gehen zu lassen, war Roy mit ihm und Riza durch die ersten Schneeflocken hindurch in das nächste Café gestapft und hatte so schnell zwei Kakao mit Rum getrunken, dass Riza nicht mehr eingreifen konnte. Er hatte sich die Zunge verbrannt. Aber das Fiepen in seinem Ohr verlor an nervtötender Penetranz und er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl die Fingerkuppen seiner Handschuhe aneinanderreiben zu müssen, um atmen zu können.

„So können Sie nicht fahren, General“, sagte Riza.

„Sie fahren doch, Oberst“, sagte Roy und Riza musste nicht einmal die Augenbrauen hochziehen, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Riza in Techte blieb. Denn das war der „Grund“, warum sie „ rein zufällig“ hier waren, damit Riza ihre „kranke“ „Cousine“ besuchen konnte, die ihr ausführliche Listen diktieren würde voller Namen von Männern, mit denen Roy sich in den nächsten zwei Monaten anlegen würde. 

„Ich kann fahren“, sagte Ed. 

„Was für eine gute Idee, Fullmetal“, sagte Roy. Er hatte es nicht einmal sarkastisch gemeint. 

***

Ed fuhr wie Roy. Nach wenigen Kilometern rutschten sie aus einer Kurve mitten in eine Schneewehe. Mit einem dumpfen Pochen ging der Motor aus und nun saßen sie hier. Ed hatte immer noch die Hände am Lenkrad, den Blick starr auf die Windschutzscheibe gerichtet.

„Wenn es weiter so viel schneit“, sagte Ed, „bildet sich eine Isolierung. Wir sollten bis morgen o.k. sein, wenn du zwischendurch ein Feuer machst und wir ein Atemloch beim Fenster freigraben.“

„Ah, Edward“, sagte Roy. „Wie werden wir es nur schaffen uns aufzuwärmen?“ Ed blinzelte ihn an. Roy grinste. Ed kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich habe doch gerade gesagt: Feuer und Atemloch“, sagte er.

„Natürlich“, sagte Roy. 

„Verdammter Scheiß“, Ed wandte sich wieder nach vorne und umklammerte das Lenkrad.

***

Ed hatte eines der Fenster heruntergekurbelt und ein Atemloch gegraben und Roy hatte mit kurzen Flammenstößen das Innere des Wagens aufgewärmt. Nachdem sie das Fenster wieder hochgekurbelt hatten, hatte Roy vorgeschlagen, dass sie auf die hinteren Sitze klettern sollten, um näher zusammenrücken zu können. 

„Es ist logisch Körperwärme zu teilen“, sagte Ed und kratzte sich am Kinn. Er hatte sich heute Morgen nicht rasiert. Roys Augen glitten seinen Hals hinauf und über seine Wangenknochen und er wollte eine sarkastische Bemerkung machen, da schien die Realität vor seinen Augen zusammenzuzucken und wo gerade noch Ed gesessen hatten, saß plötzlich ein Mann und Roy wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen war wie unfassbar golden Edwards Augen waren.

Oh, Gott, dachte Roy. Edward wuschelte sich durch die Haare. 

„Meinetwegen“, sagte er. Die Haare glitten durch seine Finger und über seine Schultern und das dämmrige Licht, das es durch die Schneedecke schaffte, glänzte auf seinen Wimpern. Eine Strähne blieb an seinem Kinn hängen. Edward wischte sie sich ungeduldig aus dem Gesicht und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Oh. Mein. Gott, dachte Roy. Edward drehte sich in seinem Sitz und schob sich über die Vordersitze auf die Rückbank. Roy schloss die Augen als Edwards Oberschenkel an seinem Kopf vorbei glitt.

***

„So müsste es gehen“, sagte Ed. Sie hatten ihre Mäntel ausgezogen, waren eng aneinander gerutscht und hatten die Berge aus blauem und schwarzem Stoff um sich herum drapiert. Roy hatte gestarrt, während Ed eine erstaunliche Flexibilität an den Tag legte, um sich aus seiner Konstruktion aus Fell und Leder zuschälen. Dann war Ed zu ihm gerückt. Roy war zum Fenster ausgewichen. Ed hatte ihn angesehen, als hätte Roy direkt vor seinen Augen mehrere seiner - nach Eds Meinung sowieso nicht allzu vielen - IQ-Punkte verloren. Roy ergab sich den Umständen. 

Es war dunkel geworden. Neben ihm, an ihn gedrückt von den Fußknöcheln bis zur Schulter, saß Edward und roch nach den Zimtkeksen, die er Roy im Café geklaut hatte. Roy konnte seinem eigenen Gehirn dabei zusehen, wie es auf Ideen kam. Alberne, glückliche, selbstzerstörerische Ideen. Das letzte Mal, als er gegenüber jemandem solche Ideen hatte, hatte er am Ende auf dessen Hochzeit lächeln müssen, bis es weh tat. Und auf seiner Beerdigung geweint, erinnerte ihn sein Gehirn, denn wenn es jemanden gab, die ihn genüsslich trat, wenn er am Boden lag, dann war es er selbst. 

Schwachsinn, dachte er und starrte in die absolute Finsternis, die das Auto gefüllt hatte. Es gab eine Menge Leute, die ihn unter Freudenschreien treten würde. 

„Was?“, fragte Ed. 

„Ich habe nichts gesagt“, sagte Roy.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Ed. „Es ist gruselig.“ Er klang auf eine aggressive Art besorgt. Ed zeigte alle seine Gefühle auf eine aggressive Art, als würde der Spruch „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung“ auch für Freundlichkeiten gelten. Er drückte sich fester an Roy und schob mehr Mantelstoff in seine Richtung. Roy fielen nur Zweideutigkeiten ein, also biss er die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es weh tat.

***

„Al hat ein Kind“, sagte Ed in die Dunkelheit. „Sogar zwei. Zwei richtige kleine Menschen. Mit allem Drum und Dran. Sie laufen rum. Elsa hat Meinungen.“ Roy blinzelte in die Finsternis.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er. Ed schnaubte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es weißt“, sagte Ed, als wäre das eine Grundannahme mit der er bei Roy einfach leben musste. „Was ich meine ist...“ Er zögerte.

„Wie kann er nur?“, schlug Roy vor.

„Wie kann er nur?“, stimmte Ed zu. „Wie kann er das ertragen? Wie kann er sagen: ‚Weiß du noch als wir Kinder waren? Das war eine fröhliche, sorgenfreie Zeit. Lass uns das jemand anderem antun!‘“ Roy schwieg. Er fühlte wie Ed den Kopf schüttelte. Seine Haare berührten seine Wangen.

„Ich könnte das nicht“, murmelte Ed, als würde er eine unverzeihliche Schwäche zugeben.

„Du hast es ja schon getan“, sagte Roy. „Du hast Alphones erzogen. Ich denke, du kannst die nächste Generation getrost ihm überlassen.“

„Bullshit“, sagte Ed. „Mama hat uns erzogen.“

„Du warst 5, als sie gestorben ist“, sagte Roy.

„Oma Pinako und die Rockbells …“

„Haben sich sicher alle Mühe gegeben, während sie die einzigen Ärzte eines ganzen Landkreises waren und vom Militär eingezogen wurden.“

„Unsere Lehrerin Izumi hat uns alles beigebracht!“, knurrte Ed. 

„Mrs Curtis war eine fantastische Alchemistin“, riskierte Roy zu sagen. „Und eine begnadete Kämpferin.“ Ed brummte zustimmend. „Und sie hat euch auf einer Insel ausgesetzt.“

„Ich hätte dir niemals davon erzählen sollen“, murmelte Ed.  
„Du warst stolz darauf“, sagte Roy. 

Er hatte damals nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren sollte, als ihm der 12jähre Fullmetal erklärt hatte, er und Al kämen allein in der Stadt klar, sie hätten auf einer einsamen Insel überlebt, indem sie ein Kaninchen gehäutet hätten. Er hatte die Hände gehoben und mit seinen Kinderfingern gewackelt. Es gäbe keinen Grund ihnen einen Babysitter auf den Hals zu hetzen. Oder sie könnten in der Kaserne übernachten. Mit ein paar hundert Soldaten kämen sie schon klar. Was sollte schon passieren? Roy hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie bei Shou Tucker einzogen. Es war laut geworden.

Am Abend war er neben Maes durch dessen Wohnzimmer spaziert, während dieser eine winzige, schlafende Elicia auf den Armen wippte, und hatte geflüstert: „Das ist nicht normal, oder? Kinder zum Training auf einer Insel auszusetzen?“ Und Maes hatte geseufzt, wie er es immer tat, wenn sich die tiefen Löcher in Roys Verständnis von Normalität zeigten, die seine eigene Kindheit hinterlassen hatte.

Als sich schließlich herausstellte, dass Shou Tucker mit menschlichen Chimären experimentierte und Roy General Raven einen seiner wichtigsten Alchemisten direkt unter den Fingern weg verhaftet hatte, hatte Maes in scharf angeschaut und festgestellt: „Was für ein Glücksfall für dich.“

„Von wegen Glück“, hatte Roy gesagt und sich gegenüber seinem Freund ein zufriedenes Lächeln gegönnt. „Ich wusste, dass mit dem was nicht stimmt. Und die Elrics haben wie geplant herausgefunden was. Die Investition in die beiden hat sich jetzt schon gelohnt.“ Und Maes hatte geseufzt.

Maes Hughes hatte noch weitere Meinungen zu Mrs Curtis und ihren Erziehungsmethoden gehabt, aber Roy wiederholte sie nicht. In der Dunkelheit des Autos konnte Roy Edward vor Anspannung zittern fühlen. 

„Al ist ein guter Vater“, sagte Ed. Er atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus. „Er reist mit Winry und den Kindern immer hin und her. Resembool, Rock Valley, Central. Letztens waren sie an der Grenze zu Creta. Automail-Convention. Immer wenn er nicht weiß, was er machen soll, ruft er mich an.“ Ed klang völlig perplex. „Und dann rufe ich Gracia an.“

„Sie ist eine gute Quelle für Rat und Tat“, sagte Roy. „Und für den gesunden Menschenverstand.“ Ed kicherte, also fuhr Roy fort: „Letzten Mittwoch hat sie einen von Elicias Lehrern ein chauvinistisches, Steuer hinterziehendes, lahmes Maultier mit erektilen Funktionsstörungen genannt, das seine Machtphantasien dadurch auslebte jungen Mädchen vorzuschreiben wie kurz die Ärmel ihrer Hemden sein dürfen. Am Ende musste ich Kaution für sie bezahlen.“ Ed lachte.

„Ich dachte früher immer, sie sei die Sanftmut in Person“, sagte er und Roy hörte sein Grinsen. „Und jetzt, jedes Mal wenn ich mit ihr telefoniere, denke ich: Sie und Hughes haben echt gepasst wie der Topf zum Deckel.“ Sie schwiegen beide und Roy drückte die warme Traurigkeit an sich, die sich all die Jahre in ihm eingenistet hatte.

„Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen“, gab Ed zu.

„Dass du deinem Bruder Secondhand-Erziehungtipps gibst?“, fragte Roy. Ed lachte nicht.

„Dass ich nicht weiß, was ich tue“, sagte er. „Dass ich noch nie wusste was tue. Ich tue nur so als ob.“ Roy blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. 

„Wir alle tun nur so als ob, Fullmetal“, sagte er. Ed gab ihm mit dem Kopf einen Stubs an die Schulter.

„Erstens: Nenn mich nicht so“, sagte er und hörte sich wieder fröhlicher an. „Und Zweitens: Blödsinn. Du weißt über alles genau Bescheid.“

„Ah“, seufzte Roy übertrieben. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich manchmal etwas besser schätze als der Durchschnittsbürger.“ Ed lachte laut auf. 

„Du bist eine Quelle von reinen Informationen“, giggelte Ed.

„Danke.“

„Und das nächste Mal, wenn Elsa fragt, wie das mit den Bienen und den Blumen funktioniert, dann leite ich sie direkt an dich weiter.“

„Untersteh dich!“, rief Roy und Ed lachte noch mehr. Seine Haare kitzelten Roy im Gesicht und sein Körper war fest an seinen gedrückt.

***

Roy schlug die Augen auf, als Ed zum dritten Mal systematisch alle Taschen seines Mantels durchsucht hatte und jetzt vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern auf seine Hosentasche drückte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Roy. Ed zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Ich dachte du schläfst“, murmelte Ed und zog die Finger ein. Roy lächelte fatalistisch. Er war in absoluter Finsternis und eisiger Kälte begraben und Edward war in einem Abstand von minus zehn Zentimetern an ihn gepresst. Er würde die ganze nächste Woche nicht schlafen.

„Wo sind deine Notrationen?“, fragte Ed. „Du weißt schon. Immer wenn man auf eine Mission geht, kriegt man diese Riegel als Notration. Ich habe Hunger.“

„Ich stecke doch keine Notration ein, um nach Techte zu fahren“, sagte Roy. Eds Schweigen war anklagend. Sein Gesicht musste genau vor Roys sein, denn Roy konnte seinen Zimtatmen auf seine Lippen schmecken.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von Riza gerettet. Die Sonne hatte den Innenraum des Wagens durch den Schnee hindurch in einem matten Grau erleuchtet. Ed war an Roys Schulter entlanggerutscht und lag halb begraben unter seinem Militärmantel, den Kopf auf seinen Knien. Er schlief ohne die geringste Bewegung. Roy hatte seine Hände gefaltet und überlegte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar zu streichen, über seine Augenbrauen, seine Wangen, seinen Hals entlang. In diesem Moment kratzte eine Hand von außen Schnee vom Fenster und Riza sah ihm direkt in die Augen.


End file.
